


What Can Never Be

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules has to learn to live with goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Can Never Be  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Hercules the Legendary Journeys   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Hercules/Deianeira  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Hercules has to learn to live with goodbye  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

As a soft breeze parted the limbs of the trees allowing the bright sunlight to softly bathe her skin, a wave of longing hit him. It took everything in his power not to run to her, to scoop her up in his arms and never let her go. But he knew better. Just a look was all he was allowed.

Slowly, Deianeira turned a welcoming smile on her face. Hercules’ breath caught in his throat. _Could she see him?_

No. It wasn’t possible. She would never see him again. 

Ever.

Tears filled his eyes as he turned and walked away.


End file.
